Edgar Swansea
|citizenship = British |blood = 12000 XP |will = 6 |eyes = Green |hair = Brown |affiliations = Brotherhood of St. Paul's Stole, Pembroke Hospital |occupation = Doctor, Administrator of Pembroke Hospital |voiceactor = Harry Hadden-Paton }} Dr. Edgar Swansea is the administrator of Pembroke Hospital and also doctor, surgeon and a member of the Brotherhood of Saint Paul's Stole. Official Description Biography Early Life Events of VAMPYR Investigation and Meeting Dr. Reid When several people are brutally murdered in the East End Docks, Dr. Swansea investigates the possibility of a vampire behind the murders. He rents a room at the Turquoise Turtle, paying to stay for a week. Lady Elisabeth Ashbury is aiding him, but the Guard of Priwen are simultaneously looking for vampires in the area, endangering Lady Ashbury and Swansea's investigation. After several nights, Swansea remains at the Turquoise Turtle. Jonathan E. Reid, recently reborn as a vampire, follows a blood trail into the Turquoise Turtle, under the impression that he will be led to his attacker; Tom Watts, the bartender, directs him upstairs to Swansea's room. Dr. Swansea is talking with Lady Ashbury when she detects Reid listening in on them, and leaves before Swansea allows Reid to enter. However, Swansea holds Reid at bay with a cross, not relenting until Reid pleads to speak with him. Swansea reveals that he is conducting an independent investigation into the violent murders at the docks, and that he is tracking a vampire. He lets Reid continue his own search, but follows him from a distance, believing he will lead him to the killer. Dr. Reid finds the culprit, William Bishop, who had become a Skal and was holding Sean Hampton hostage in an abandoned factory. Dr. Swansea arrives in his boat, transporting Sean and Dr. Reid to Pembroke Hospital. Swansea offers Dr. Reid a position at Pembroke, providing him a safe place to hide during daylight hours. Reid accepts, and Swansea gleefully welcomes him to Pembroke and declares their meeting to be the start of a beautiful friendship. Work at Pembroke Hospital Dr. Swansea and Dr. Reid arrive at Pembroke Hospital, delivering Sean Hampton into the hands of Dorothy Crane. Swansea arranges an office and resting place for Reid on the second floor of the hospital, and additionally provides him with an article on Ekons. Soon after his return to Pembroke, Dr. Swansea asks Dr. Reid into his office, expressing his enthusiasm at having Reid, both an esteemed surgeon and a vampire, at Pembroke. Swansea enlists Reid's help in uncovering a blackmailer from within the hospital, who has been jeopardizing Lady Ashbury, the main donor of Pembroke. After Reid returns from dealing with the blackmailer, Dorothy Crane, he explains to Dr. Swansea that the London strain of "flu" is different from the continental strain. Besides his analysis of Rasvan Vasile's blood and noting the difference in symptoms, Reid believes something besides influenza is causing the infected to become aggressive. Dr. Swansea is only too eager to suggest using Reid's vampire blood to create a vaccine, based on the blood's regenerative properties. Before Reid leaves, Dr. Swansea informs him that Mary Reid's funeral is taking place at Stonebridge cemetery. When Harriet Jones and Sean Hampton go missing from Pembroke, the Guard of Priwen's leader, Geoffrey McCullum, interrogates Dr. Swansea with suspicions of a vampire attack in the hospital. When Dr. Reid enters the office, McCullum is outraged at Swansea for allowing a vampire to work in the hospital, but Swansea brushes him off, reminding both McCullum and Reid that the hospital is neutral territory. After McCullum leaves, Swansea asks for Reid's help again, this time to find Sean Hampton, suspected of killing Harriet Jones after turning into a Skal. Meeting his Fate The Guard of Priwen's investigation into the citywide Skal infestation leads Geoffrey McCullum to the conclusion that Dr. Swansea and Dr. Reid caused the epidemic. The Guard abduct Swansea from Pembroke Hospital, torturing him in the basement of the Finsbury Theater to make him confess, while McCullum ambushes Reid at the hospital. After defeating McCullum, Reid goes to rescue Swansea, but Swansea has been fatally wounded. Reid presses Swansea for an explanation as to why McCullum suspected them of being the cause of the epidemic, but Swansea denies knowing anything. Reid mentions the information he found within McCullum's evidence, that Doris Fletcher visited her mother Harriet Jones at the Pembroke hospital shortly before she was infected, trying to convince Swansea that it was no coincidence that both Doris and Harriet later became heavily mutated vampires. Swansea innocently admits that he administered Lady Ashbury's vampire blood to Harriet Jones, attempting to cure her of her illness, without informing Harriet or Lady Ashbury. He claims he is guiltless, believing that his actions were justified in the name of science and medicine, but Reid is outraged by Swansea's unethical practice. |-|Let Die= Reid decides that, though not necessarily fair, Swansea is not undeserving of death. Swansea is hurt, bringing up how closely he and Reid had worked together to stop the epidemic. Reid confesses that he believed Swansea was his attacker until Swansea brandished his cross, and Swansea recalls how lost Reid looked that same night. He sadly admits his fear, not knowing what will happen in death, but Reid cannot give him consolation. As he dies, Swansea says that, in the end, "life betrays us all." |-|Embrace= Reid declares that Swansea's death is certain, but he about to make it quicker. Swansea tries to appease Reid, but Reid firmly believes Swansea's deception and betrayal of Lady Ashbury's trust to be to great to forgive. Swansea begins to nervously ramble as Reid prepares to kill him. Just as he wonders aloud if it will hurt, Reid violently bites him, and Swansea screams as he dies. |-|Turn= Reid tells Swansea that he is not going to die, unless he desires to, and Swansea looks up in confusion. Reid reveals he can save Swansea by turning him into a vampire. Swansea is surprised that Reid would offer him immortality, despite his role in starting the skal infestation, but he nevertheless begs Reid to turn him, saying he has always wanted it. Reid bites open his wrist, telling Swansea to prepare himself to die and be reborn into an eternity of guilt. Swansea, clearly excited, declares himself ready for immortality and eagerly drinks Reid's blood, stopping only when Reid tears his wrist away. Swansea falls unconscious in his chair as Reid leaves the theater. Swansea later returns to Pembroke Hospital, elated at becoming a vampire. He is amazed at his new powers, particularly being able to diagnose illnesses simply by looking at a person. He also has little worry about his hunger, stating that blood is easily obtainable at the hospital, but when Dr. Reid asks if he has killed anyone yet, he doesn't confirm either way (however, if Thomas Elwood is still alive, he tells Reid that he recognized Swansea sniffing his neck as he was supposedly sleeping). Swansea also excitedly tells Reid he can now devote himself to medical experimentation, his new nature allowing him to endure tests that humans could not. Reid is upset that Swansea was not deterred after his experimentation with Harriet Jones went wrong, but Swansea swears he will no longer experiment on humans. However, he is fearful of meeting Lady Ashbury again, afraid she will kill him for what he did with her blood. When Jonathan meets Myrddin Wyltt, he learn that Swansea is planning to become the new primate of the Brotherhood of Saint Paul's Stole. Jonathan is surprised as the current primate have no intention of quitting his position and Myrddin himself states that Swansea have no idea what kind of power he is trying to defy. Gameplay Hints Obtaining Dr. Swansea's hints is slightly more complicated than most other characters. Taking to Dr. Swansea during specific moments in the game unlocks his hints. A white "!'''" symbol marks an opportunity for a side conversation, and for Dr. Swansea a "!" usually appears over Pembroke Hospital after major objectives. Additionally, a hint is not marked as lost if the conversation is missed until after Science Without Conscience. Neither does Dr. Swansea immediately gain XP for hints earned; only if all three hints are found by the end of Chapter 5 will the XP will be added. * 'Hint #1: '''Edgar would not stand for having a family member killed by a vampire. (+3000 XP) ** Obtained during a side conversation with Dr. Swansea after Mary Reid's funeral but before meeting Vicar Joseph Larrabee. ** Conversation path: '"Have you ever lost a relative to a vampire?" ' * '''Hint #2: '''Edgar considers himself a maverick among the Brotherhood of St. Paul's Stole. (+3000 XP) ** Obtained during a side conversation with Dr. Swansea before Jonathan Reid goes the West End. ** Conversation path: '"Help in the West End?" > "Where is the Brotherhood?" ' * '''Hint #3: '''Edgar used Lady Ashbury's blood to conduct illicit experiments on Harriet Jones. (+0 XP) ** Obtained automatically during Science Without Conscience, when Jonathan Reid rescues Dr. Swansea in the Finsbury Theater. **Conversation path: '"This is no coincidence!" Notes References Category:VAMPYR Characters Category:Pembroke Hospital Characters Category:Determinant Characters in VAMPYR